<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aftermath by ntkrrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955664">aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntkrrs/pseuds/ntkrrs'>ntkrrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inuyasha being an amazing husband even though he's a dummy, Post-Childbirth, Women's Bodies, fucking deal with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntkrrs/pseuds/ntkrrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Fuck, Kagome, I don’t know if I should be offended that you think sex is all I’m after with you.”</p>
</blockquote><p>Inuyasha might be an insensitive jerk, but he'd be <i>damned</i> before he let Kagome think he didn't love her—<i>all</i> of her—after what she'd done for him. Post-childbirth InuKag fluff. Heed the warnings in the notes, people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha (InuYasha) &amp; Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings:</b> Mentions of sex, mentions of dirty talk during sex, and not-so-great things that happen to a woman’s body after childbirth. Deal with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moroha was so <em>small</em>.</p><p>Inuyasha wiggled his finger in front of his baby girl’s nose, his mouth curling into a smile as he watched her brown eyes shine brightly in amazement. He booped his finger a few times on her nose, grinning wider when she would smile and coo.</p><p>“She likes you.” Inuyasha’s golden gaze snapped up to meet his wife’s, who was looking with him with such <em>love</em> that it made his insides warm.</p><p>“I like her, too,” he says softly, looking back down at the baby in his arms. Her gaze was still firmly on his fingertip, curious and wide-eyed.</p><p>The entrance of their hut rustled and Kaede poked her head in. “Kagome, it’s time.”</p><p>Inuyasha caught the wince Kagome let out. “What’s happening?”</p><p>“Oh! Inuyasha, I didn’t realize you were still here. Normally you’d take Moroha into the sun.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, change of plans,” Inuyasha said. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“It’s time for Kagome’s cleaning.” </p><p>The hanyō’s brow furrowed, confused. “Cleaning? For what? Like a bath?”</p><p>“No, like a—” Something occurred to her, then. Kaede looked at the hanyō, as if seeing him there for the first time, then at the miko. “You didn’t tell him?” She looked back at the hanyō. “She didn’t tell you?” </p><p>His ears perked at Kagome’s sharp intake of breath. “Didn’t tell me what?”</p><p>His wife flushed, looking a little strained. “It’s none of his concern, Kaede.”</p><p>“Didn’t tell me <em>what</em>?” Inuyasha finally looked between both priestesses, lowering his hand. It landed on Moroha’s nose, and she went cross-eyed looking at them.</p><p>“He’s your husband,” Kaede scolded. “He should <em>know</em>.”</p><p>“He doesn’t need to know about <em>that</em>!” Kagome hissed.</p><p>“Know about <em>what</em>?” Inuyasha snapped, his annoyance building. He zeroed in on Kaede, figuring he had a better chance of getting the truth out of the old woman. “What’s Kagome not telling me?”</p><p>“Don’t make me sit you,” Kagome glowered at him.</p><p>“You won’t do that,” he sneered.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Name one good reason!”</p><p>“I’m holding our baby,” he said petulantly, clutching the baby tighter to his chest. </p><p>Kagome refused to be defeated. “Inuyasha—”</p><p>“Kagome… tore,” Kaede interrupted delicately, and what ever Kagome was going to say abruptly died in her throat as she turned a harsh bright red that was less flattering and more splotchy. “During childbirth. It happens.”</p><p>“<em>Oh my God</em>,” Kagome whispered miserably. </p><p>“Wait, tore what?” Inuyasha asked, confused. “And how come during—<em>oohhhhh</em>.” It was his turn to be embarrassed, and he avoided Kagome’s heated glare by looking down at his apparently not-so-tiny baby. “Is it—” he winced, “Is it bad?”</p><p>“It’s normal,” Kaede placated. “It just needs care.”</p><p>Kagome buried her face in her hands. “Oh my <em>God</em>.”</p><p>The awkward silence was so thick Inuyasha could cut it with a swipe of his claws. Seeing Kagome so thoroughly embarrassed made his heart ache. He cleared his throat. “Kaede, could you watch Moroha for a bit?”</p><p>The old priestess blinked. “Okay. For what?”</p><hr/><p>“Inuyasha, you don’t have to do this,” Kagome begged, hair whipping back as Inuyasha delicately jumped his way through the forest.</p><p>“<em>Keh</em>,” he scoffed, gingerly holding his wife in his arms as he traversed to a more secluded part of the forest. Finally, heard the familiar sound of rushing water and hurried, reaching his destination in no time.</p><p>Kagome gasped. “Inuyasha, this place is beautiful. Where are we?”</p><p>“No idea, but I can find our way back,” he sniffed. “I found this place a few months ago. It’s pretty secluded.”</p><p>The waterfall was big, the strength of its stream leaving a heavy mist in the air that reflected a rainbow. The river it fell to was wide and calm, it’s easy ripples lapping gently on the bank. A giant, gnarled tree hung over the edge of the cliff, and Inuyasha set them to occupy its shadow, protecting him and Kagome against the afternoon sun. Birds flew back and forth overhead, chirping as they went, and the water was clear enough to see the myriad of fish that swam beneath the surface.</p><p>He gently set Kagome down by the bank and let her hold him until she was settled and pain-free, and Inuyasha unstrapped the pack he had across his back. Gathering some stray twigs and leaves, he started a fire by flicking his claws against a flint. He picked up a clay pot—he'd pilfered it from Kaede—from his belongings and marched to the river, scaring away the fish as he dunked the pot to fill it up with water.</p><p>He could feel Kagome’s gaze on his form as he worked, keeping silent along with him as he waited for the water to boil. When it started to steam, Inuyasha shrugged off his suikan and made his way over to Kagome. </p><p>“Do you need help taking off your hakama?” he asked seriously.</p><p>Kagome stiffened, turning red. “I—I—No, Inuyasha, it’s okay, I can—”</p><p>“Kagome, don’t be stubborn,” he scolded. His ears perked when the water started to boil, and he grasped the sides of the pot. Unaffected by the heat, he picked it up from the fire and dipped the bottom of it into the river, silent for some time.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kagome asked behind him.<br/><br/>“Cooling the water,” he answered, bringing the pot up and felt its side. A few more minutes.</p><p>He waited in silence. After one more check and finding it suitable, he marched back to Kagome and picked up a washcloth old lady Kaede handed him before they left from his pack. Setting the bucket to the side, he picked up suikan and laid it over her legs.</p><p>“Take off the hakama, Kagome,” he commanded sternly. </p><p>Kagome flushed. “Inuyasha, I said I’m <em>fine</em>!”</p><p>“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” he snapped. “I asked you to <em>take your bottoms off</em>.”</p><p>“Inuyasha, I swear, I’m going to—”</p><p>“Kagome, can you just not fight me on this?” Inuyasha griped, rubbing his face roughly. He looked her right in the eye. “Why don’t you want me to help?”</p><p>The anger evident on her face turned into misery in the blink of an eye. She looked away in embarrassment and mumbled, obviously intending for him not to hear it, but his ears picked it up anyway. “Don’t want you to see.”</p><p>“Don’t want me to see <em>what</em>?” Inuyasha asked, frustrated. “In case you forgot, Kagome, <em>we had sex</em>. Several times. Probably more than we should have. And we have a <em>daughter</em>. I think we’re way past being shy!”</p><p>“But it’s—” she whined. “Those times were different!”</p><p>“Yeah? How so?”</p><p>“I was—I was—” Kagome struggled.</p><p>“You were <em>what</em>, Kagome?” Inuyasha pressed exasperatedly.</p><p>“I was <em>tight</em>, okay?” she cried, louder than necessary. </p><p>It was like the entire forest froze. Inuyasha blinked.</p><p>“<em>There</em>! I said it! Happy now?!” Kagome pressed her face into her hands, mortified. </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean?” Inuyasha asked firmly. He reached out and took one of her wrists. “Kagome?”</p><p>“Childbirth changes a woman’s body, okay?” she whined, voice muffled by her palms. Her face shot up to look at him, and he jumped back at her wet, teary gaze and red, splotchy face. “I’m not <em>pretty</em> to look at anymore. I <em>tore</em>, Inuyasha! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?!”</p><p>“Kagome—”</p><p>“Kaede has been helping me clean, making sure my wound isn’t getting worse, but there’s nothing she can do to—to—” she choked, miserable, “My body’s gonna be like <em>this</em>. For<em>ever.</em>”</p><p>Inuyasha felt his brain hurt in its effort to understand what the hell she was talking about. “Wait. Why is that important?”</p><p>“What?” Kagome breathed.</p><p>“Why are you so worked up about this?” he asked, incredulous. “This sounds like a dumb thing to be stressing over.”</p><p>It was, evidently, the wrong thing to say. “A dumb—” Her face rounded with angry air. “It’s <em>not dumb</em>!”</p><p>“It kinda is,” he shot back. “Why are you so worked up about being… pretty down there—”</p><p>“Because I actually <em>plan</em> on <em>having sex again</em>, you <em>idiot</em>,” his wife hissed. </p><p>“What does this have to do with your tear?”</p><p>“Because!” </p><p>“Because <em>why, </em>Kagome? Fucking tell me!”</p><p>"<em>BECAUSE</em>!” she shrieked. “I want <em>you</em> to <em>enjoy it</em>!”</p><p>“<em>Me</em>? Why is this about m—” Inuyasha stopped. His brain, which apparently was slowly hobbling its way to understanding, finally sprinted to its destination. “Oh. <em>Ohhhhh</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>oh</em>,” Kagome snapped, glaring at him. “You’re such an insensitive jerk.”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, he was. A stupid, insensitive, <em>colossal</em> jerk. He rubbed his face with both his hands. When he looked back at her, it was with fondness. “You’re such a dummy.”</p><p>She gaped, enraged. “You—”</p><p>“Kagome, that shit doesn’t matter,” he said fiercely, coming closer. </p><p>“Of course it matters!”</p><p>“No, it fucking <em>doesn’t</em>,” he insisted. “Not to me.”</p><p>Kagome glared straight ahead. “Right. That’s not exactly what you would say whenever we’d have sex, Inuyasha.”</p><p>“You <em>know</em> I only say that shit when I’m worked up!” he cried defensively. </p><p>“You always talk that way when we have sex!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m always worked up when we have sex!” He sniffed, irritated. “Besides, you like it when I talk that way. Didn’t hear <em>you</em> complaining.”</p><p>She flushed but pursed her lips, choosing to keep silent.</p><p>Inuyasha sighed. Gently moving her legs to rest over his thigh, he crooked the other behind her back. He tapped her chin. “Hey. Look at me.”</p><p>She didn’t respond.</p><p>“Oh for the love of—” He took her chin and tugged, but her head snapped back. He clenched his fist and held back his harsh snap, deciding to instead just talk to her. “Look, Kagome. I know I say shit like… like <em>that</em>, but trust me, it’s just the moment. I just get really excited and stay dumb shit.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“But if you think that that’s more important than <em>you</em> and how <em>you</em> feel, then you’re fucking wrong. I don’t care about—about—whatever you think is wrong with you. <em>Nothing</em> is wrong with you.”</p><p>The glare she issued the sorry tree across the river let up slightly. “You’re only saying that because haven’t had sex with me yet.”</p><p>“Fuck, Kagome, I don’t know if I should be offended that you think sex is all I’m after with you.” Inuyasha threw his arms up in the air. “In case you haven’t noticed, I was alone for most of my life. I never thought I’d ever have <em>friends</em>, much less a <em>wife</em> and a <em>daughter</em>. You gave me all of those things.” He tugged at her chin to look her in the eye, but she resisted. “You did most of the work, too, by the way. You pushed out our <em>baby</em> from your <em>body</em>! Don’t you know how amazing you are?”</p><p>Her resistance weakened; her face twisted slightly to look at him. </p><p>“Do you know how long I’ve lived thinking I’ll never experience having someone like you?” he implored. “Even if we fucking fight all the time, even if—if—I just think how lucky I am that I even have you, because all my life I was prepared to be alone.” He shook his head. “So whatever you think is wrong with you, I’m <em>telling</em> you, it doesn’t matter. It’ll <em>never</em> matter, not to me. <em>I love you</em>. Okay?”</p><p>Her resolve evaporated and she turned to fully face him. Her eyes grew wet with unshed tears. “Even if I’m not tight anymore?”</p><p>He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous she sounded. “Trust me, Kagome,” he murmured. “I’m still kind of getting over the fact that you're willingly having sex with me. <em>And</em> that you want to carry my children.”</p><p>It had the desired effect; she choked out a laugh. “Shut up.” She sniffled and wiped away a stray tear. “Sorry I overreacted.”</p><p>“Sorry I was a jerk.” He kissed her. “But I meant what I said. Don’t—Don’t think that you’re not enough for me, okay? You’re enough. <em>More</em> than enough.” He kissed her again. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” she murmured, then sniffled. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Come on,” he said, patting her knee. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”</p><p>“Are you sure? It’ll be gross,” Kagome warned. </p><p>Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Did you not listen the whole time I was giving my speech?”</p><p>She giggled, smiling softly at him. “Just making sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm newly converted haikyū trash, but i still write some inukag occasionally. head over to my tumblr (@<a href="https://notkorras.tumblr.com/">notkorras</a>) for more fun stuff! (i have a lot of fic i haven't published to ao3, so feel free to mine!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>